What kind of girl are you into?
by purpleface14
Summary: Every girl in Tenten's group of friends has had their first kiss and boyfriend,well exept Tenten that is Join Tenten as she trys to get her first kiss and boyfriend with thehelp of her friends personalities.Nejiten,sakusasu,inokiba,hinanaru,temashika
1. First kiss?

**What type of girl are you into?**

**Legend:** "talking"

'Thinking'

**Note:**** they are all around the age of 14 and 15 and they are still in their ninja setting so yeah….**

**Author note:**** this is my first official chapter story. I've written two one shots about Sakura and Sasuke. So I've decided to give that a break. This story just popped in my head so yeah, on with the story.**

**Chapter1: first kiss?**

It was a nice night in konoha; all the girls meaning Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were all at Ino's house for their annual once a month sleep over. They were all in the living room playing truth or dare and it was currently Tenten's turn.

"Okay Tenten truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"After seeing what you did to Temari after she picked dare." Tenten said looking at Temari, who just moments ago drank a banana and hotdog smoothie. "I pick truth." She said.

"Hmmm" Sakura hummed thinking. "Okay I got it! Who was your first kiss?" She asked with a sly smile. Tenten looked around the room and gulped.

"So..." Ino pressed forward wanting to know the answer.

"Well I've never had my first kiss yet." Tenten mumbled.

"What was that?" Temari said leaning closer.

"I've never had my first kiss." Tenten said louder with her eyes close. She opens them and looked around the room. "Don't act so shocked, its not like you all kissed before right?" She said crossing her arms.

"Well actually-" Hinata started.

"You mean all of you?" Tenten asked wide eyed. The girls shook their head 'yes', "Even you Hinata?" Hinata blushed.

'_Figures I'm the only loser here who doesn't have a boyfriend, or had my first kiss.' _Tenten thought looking at the floor.

"It's okay Tenten." Ino said

"We'll help you." Temari said.

Tenten looked up confused. "Help me with what?" she asked.

"Getting your first kiss silly." Sakura said with a smile, _'and maybe a potential boyfriend.'_

'_Right…'_ thought Tenten

"So, who do you like?" Hinata asked. Tenten blushed

"Come on Tenten, if you don't tell us we can't help you." Temari said

"It's Neji." Tenten said trying to hide her blush.

"You like my cousin?" Hinata said in slight awe. Tenten nodded.

"Awww…" both Sakura and Ino cooed "You two make such a cute couple." They said

"But why choose him, he's such an ice cube." Temari stated.

Tenten took in a breath. "Well he's cute, strong, reliable, has the sexiest hair on this earth and the dreamiest eyes you could ever see and-" Tenten started but was cut off before she went into full fan girl mode.

"Okay, okay we get it!" They shouted before breaking into a laugh.

"This is going to be tough." Ino said

"Yeah, I mean Neji keeps everything to himself. Who know what type of girl he's into?" Temari said pacing. Tenten sighed she knew this was going to be tough.

"I've got it!" Sakura said jumping up. "Since we don't know what type of girl Neil's into. Why don't we just let Tenten act differently." She finished with a smile.

"Huh?" everyone said confused.

Sakura sweat dropped _'I'm I really that confusing'_

"I think what Sakura's trying to say is if Tenten has a different personality, maybe we could figure out what type of girl Neji is into and start from there." Hinata explained.

"Oh" The girls said.

"Great idea Hinata!" Ino said.

"It was my idea." Sakura stated

"Whatever." Temari said

"Grr…" Sakura growled. "Okay so this is what we got to do." Sakura started.

The girls spent the rest of the night planning a new personality for Tenten to have in the morning. Boy oh boy would Neji be in for a surprise.

**Okay so that was the first chapter. Let me know if you like it or not and check out my other stories. Well hope you like it so far, bye for now I'll try to update every week .See you**

**-purpleface14**


	2. a litle bit fangirlish for you

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first chapter oops- I do not own Naruto**

**Arthur corner: thank for adding me to your alert list and fav list, it really means a lot to me. Oh yeah thanks for the reviews also.**

**Well on with the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**oo**

**Chapter 2- A little bit fan girlish for you.**

The girls had spent over half the night planning Tenten's new personality. It was now morning and Tenten had gone over to the training ground to meet up with team Gai for training.

**oo**

When Tenten arrived at her destination she realized that she was first one there.

'_That's odd'_ She thought looking around,_ 'Usually Gai sensei or Lee would be here.'_

"I hope you haven't forgotten that Gai sensei and Lee went on a training mission." A voice said from behind Tenten. Tenten jumped and spun around quickly to come face to face with Neji.

'_Well here goes nothing.'_ She thought with an inaudible gulp. "Good morning Neji **k-kun**." She said stuttering.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You never called me Neji **kun **before." Activating his byakugan, he quickly took out a kunai and threw it at Tenten thus pinning her to a tree. Tenten gasp. _'I knew this was going to be weird.'_

"Who are you." Neji commanded glaring at her with his arms folded.

"N-Neji kun its m-me, Tenten" Tenten said shakily Neji had never glared at her before.

Neji walked over to her and looked her over once more, he pulled out the kunai.

"Hn" he said and walked off. Tenten sighed and followed him.

**oo**

**-20 minutes later-**

They had begun their training and right off the back it was vigorous.

'_Didn't Sakura said to give him compliments.' _Tenten thought.

**-Flashback-**

_Tenten was sitting on Ino's bed, while Sakura was pacing around the room .Sakura stopped and placed her hand on Tenten's shoulders._

"_Okay Tenten, since Neji is almost like my Sasuke kun." Sakura started. The girls rolled their eyes. "Try giving him compliments, he may not seem to like them but deep down inside he loves the attention." Sakura finished._

**-End flashback-**

"Tenten look out!" Neji yelled.

Tenten snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality, her eyes widened ten Shuriken were flying straight towards her. She dodged them quickly, her heart was beating fast.

"Um, nice job Neji kun." She said laughing nervously.

Neji stared at her '_What the hell! She could have been badly injured and she congratulating me.'_ He thought.

"Hn."

Tenten got up and dusted herself off._ 'This is going to be a long day and worst of all I'm going to look like an idiot in front of Neji.' _She inwardly groaned.

"Come on Neji kun we've got lots of Training to do." She said smiling at him. Neji smirked as she got into a fighting stance.

**oo**

**-2 hours later-**

Both Teens were panting heavily as they finished their training.

"Wow Neji kun great job no wonder you're so strong and muscular." She said looking down hiding her blush. Tenten letting her imagination run wild thought of all the possibilities of what could happen next.

**-Inside of Tenten's mind-**

"_No wonder you're so great and muscular…." She said looking down and blushed._

"_You're not bad you're self." Neji said smirking sexily. "Tenten…" Neji breathed out huskily, placing a finger on her chin pulling it up slightly. His face was close to hers and their lips only centimeters apart._

"_Tenten…" he whispered._

"_Yes" she answered._

_Suddenly the world around them began to shatter, and she was engulfed by blackness. Neji was no where to be seen_

"_Tenten!" he yelled._

**-Outside Tenten mind-**

"Tenten" Neji called out. Tenten snapped out of her thoughts blushing.

"Yes Neji kun you needed anything?" she said.

He came close to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "You were acting weird today." He said removing his hand. "You don't seem to be sick, get some rest and don't be late tomorrow." He said walking off. Tenten anime fell.

**oo**

**-Later that night-**

All the girls were at Tenten's house. They had called at meeting to see if any progression had been made.

"So... what happened." All the girls asked a once.

"Well if you must know I was pinned to a tree by a kunai, then I almost lost my life by ten shuriken and to top it off he called me weird. Everything went great, just like I planned." She said.

"See Sakura I told you acting like a fan girl was stupid." Temari said.

"Well Sasuke kun liked it." Sakura said folding her arms.

"You see that was the problem. Neji's not like Sasuke, al he need is someone to take control." Temari said. the girls looked at Temari confused. "I mean what Neji need is some one aggressive to whip him into shape. That's how I keep maru in line." She finished.

"Maru?" Ino questioned.

Temari blushed ten fold. "Oops please don't tell Shikamaru I called him that in public, he'd kill me." The girls snickered.

"Temari did make a good point though." Ino said. "So this is what we need to do." Ino started.

"Hold up this was my idea I get to be the boss." Temari said.

"Fine" Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Okay this is what you got to do." Temari started looking at Tenten evilly. Tenten gulped.

"Um Temari" Hinata said tapping her shoulder.

"yeah." Temari said.

"I think your scaring her."Hinata said looking at Tenten.

"Oh" sorry about that, she said rubbing the back of her neck while laughing sheepishly.

"Tenten welcome to hell." The girls said

Tenten just gulped.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Author corner: Oh what are the girls going to do to Tenten, aggressive class 101 anyone? Poor Neji he so clueless lol, And I feel sorry for him in the next chapter) well I think I don't know what I have planned yet so yeah.**

**Please review and if you got any suggestion on what type of personality she should have next I'm all ears. Well that was the second chapter Hoped you enjoyed.**

**This isn't going to be a big chapter story either but its still good so yeah I don't know how many chapters yet.**

**- purpleface14**


	3. agressive101passed&neji knows

**Chapter3-aggressive 101: passed and Neji knows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful anime Naruto because if I did it would have major romance in it.**

**Author corner: thanks for all the lovely reviews and suggestions.**

**Now on with the story!**

**------------------------------**

Tenten had awoken very late the next morning; due to the fact that Temari told her to be aggressive she would need to stop obeying what Neji told her. Tenten went in front of the mirror and looked at her self.

'_Grr... Tenten you are not the same old girl you were two days ago, today you are going to be aggressive and strong cha!'_ Tenten thought giving her self a little prep talk. With that she went into the bathroom and took her own slow time to get ready. Boy oh boy would Neji be mad.

----------------------------------

**8:00a.m training grounds**

**00**

Ah yes the wonderful training ground where Tenten's beloved Neji _Kun_ had been waiting three hours for her to reach so they could start their training, now held a pissed Neji.

Tenten came strolling in whistling an innocent tone when Neji stopped her.

"Where have you been?" Neji asked arms folded

"It's none of your business." Tenten said in a rude tone. Neji was slightly taken aback; Tenten never used that tone of voice with him before.

"It is my business I've been waiting here for three hours and I **ordered** you not to be late." Neji stated.

'_Okay Tenten show him what you made of.'_ She thought. "Well excuse me!" she said walking up to him "I am not some little fan girl that you can just order around okay" she said poking his chest. "I don't know who you think you are if you think that you can push me around, well guess what all of that has changed. As of right now where doing it my way what ever I say goes got it!" she shouted looking at Neji whose eyes were widening slightly.

"Hn" Neji hned pushing her finger off him, he started to walk away. Tenten quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. Neji dogged it.

"And another thing you answer me in full sentences from now on." She said

"Whatever." He said pissed. "We're starting training now." With that said, Tenten got an evil smirk Oh boy would training be fun today.

**-2hrs later-**

'_What the hell is up with her today' _he thought as he pulled a shuriken out of his shoulder, he winced _'Yesterday she was all go Neji go but know' _he paused as he pulled a senbon out of his leg. _'Now she all I'm the boss, do what I say or die!! Damn I never knew she was so aggressive' _he thought sanding up.

"Took you long enough." Tenten said leaning on a tree, arms folded. Neji glared at her. Tenten pushed her self from the tree and began walking to the exit of the training field.

"Where do you think you going?" Neji commanded

"We're going for lunch." she answered back

"No we're not Training isn't finished, incase you haven't notice you did reach three hours late." He said walking over to her

"Oh will you look at the time, It's now time to feed Tenten so I say training is over." She said looking him directly in the eyes.

Neji glared at her, and she glared back. their faces inches apart.

**-Inside Tenten's mind-**

_Neji pushed Tenten against the tree. "What's up with you today?" He growled __**(yes Neji**__**can growl)**_

"_What ever do you mean?" Tenten asked innocently._

"_Why have you become all aggressive now." He asked_

"_I don't know what you talking about." Tenten said looking away_

"_Don't play dumb with me; this whole aggressive thing is an act isn't it." He said even more pissed. "Look at me when I'm talking to you" he said pulling her face front so she was facing him. Tenten said nothing._

"_Cat got your tongue." He said smirking_

"_Neji if you don't let me go I-" Tenten started but was cut off._

"_You'll what" he challenged with an raised eyebrow._

"_I-I'll.." she started _

"_You didn't think of anything did you, I knew it was all an act." He said leaning against her more._

"_Neji listen-"she started_

"_No you listen! I'm in charged and what I say goes now, and I say you've been a very bad girl." He said placing her hand over her head. "And for this you need to be punished." He said smirking_

"_I'll like to see you try." Tenten said smirking finally catching what he was trying to say._

_Neji moved closer to her. "Tenten" he said_

**-Outside Tenten's mind-**

"Tenten we're not going and that's final." Neji said bring her back into reality.

"We're going and I'll force you even if I have to." She said

"And how are you going to force me?" Neji asked. Tenten gave him a look and smirked.

"You wouldn't dare." he spoke

"Oh I would." She said

--------------------------------------------

**00**

Now on the other side of village the girls were all at a local tea shop with their respective boyfriends.

"I wonder how Tenten's doing." Ino said mainly talking to the girls.

"Doing in what?" Naruto asked

"Well the girls and I are trying to hook Tenten up." Temari said

"With who?" Kiba asked.

"With Neji." Hinata answered. All the guys' eyes widened.

"No way seriously!" Naruto shouted spitting out his tea. "Tenten likes him?" he asked

"Yeah" the girls answered.

"So what do you girls have Tenten doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Well since Neji is an ice block like you." Sakura started, Sasuke glared. "We figured that Tenten should have different personalities, so we could figure out what type of girl Neji likes... She explained.

"Makes sense." Shikamaru said.

"Is that Tenten?" Kiba asked. "What's that in her hand?" Every one ran out side the shop.

**-With Tenten and Neji.-**

Tenten was currently walking the streets with a very agitated Neji behind her. How did she get Neji to come you asked, Well right now she was pulling Neji's hair and she had it in a very tight grip. Neji was just about ready to pounce on the girl who had captivated his lovely follicles in her hands of death, if he wasn't interrupted.

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted, said girl looked and saw her friends.

"Guys!" Tenten said walking towards them, she had let go of Neji's hair and went to the girls who had separated from the guys.

-**The boys-**

"Neji what the hell was that?" Kiba asked.

"Don't talk Tenten been acting weird for the past two days now." Neji said Irritated

"What's the matter Hyuugacan't keep **your **girl in line**?" **Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Listen Uchiha I have no time for this, so just back off." Neji said glaring.

"Make me" Sasuke said

"Grr…" Neji growled ready to punch Sasuke.

"You guys stop." Shikamaru said. "Neji I think we can help you with this Tenten problem." Both boys turned their head and crossed their arms.

"Neji the reason why Tenten's been acting so weird is because she-" Shikamaru started.

-**The girls-**

"Way to go Tenten." Temari cheered. "You got that boy under control now." The girls nodded.

"You guys I don't think this whole aggressive thing is working out." Tenten said. "Neji seems more pissed than anything." Tenten stated looking at Neji who was at this point staring at her. At this point both teen looked away Tenten blushing of course.

"Well if that isn't love I don't know what is." Ino said talking about what had just happen.

"Well if it doesn't work out we'll all meet at my house later okay." Hinata said.

Tenten nodded.

**-The boys-**

"She likes me." Neji said in disbelief for the tenth time

"Yeah, Hinata Chan and the girl just told us earlier." Naruto said.

'_She really likes me, but I thought she only saw me as a teammate…this has to be a trick.' _Neji thought.

"So what are you going to do Neji?" Kiba asked snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

Neji smirked "I'm going to keep up with this charade lets see how long this is going to last, _'or at least until I can get my mind straight.' _He thought.

------------------------------------

**00**

**-2 minutes later-**

"Neji we're leaving now I'm hungry." Tenten said

"Hn" Neji answered back

"What did I tell you about answering me!" she shouted. At this point some of the guys started to chuckle. Neji glared at her.

"Boy don't you be glaring at me, Lets go or do I have to pull you hair again." she said, Neji walked to her.

"Bye guys." Tenten said waving them off.

-----------------------------------

-**Restaurant-**

Neji and Tenten had found a nice little restaurant to eat at.

"Tenten?" Neji said _'if the answer to this question is yes, then she doesn't like me' _Neji thought hoping Tenten would avoid this upcoming questing.

"Yes…" she said

"Are you Pmsing? Neji asked a tint of red could be seen on his face. Tenten blushed million shades of red.

"You are so paying for this food now." She said

Neji smirked happy that he got the answer that he was looking for, now the question was: how long was he going to keep Tenten doing this charade.

-----------------------------------------

**Authors corner: well that was chapter three hoped you enjoyed it. Hmmm Neji wants to keep Tenten doing all these different personality (I guess he wants to see how much things tenten will do to try and impress him.) lol next chapter I seriously don't know what type of personality I'll do next. Well plz review bye for now.**

**-purpleface14**


	4. Lees back! and shyness ,careing goes far

**Chapter4- Lee's back! And who said shyness and being caring can never go a long way.**

**Disclaimer:-cries- I do not own Naruto.**

**Author corner: wow we're at chapter four already, I would like to thank all my reviewers for all the reviews and favs and adding me to your c2s. hmmm seems like you guys didn't like the last chapter that much it got the lowest number of reviews . this chapter contains a bit of fluff going on between Neji and Tenten so yay! **

**Anyway enough talking … on with the story!**

-----------------------------------------

The girls were all at the ramen bar the next morning, discussing what Tenten would do today.

"Oh my god! He asked you that." Ino shrieked. Tenten was telling the girls what had happened yesterday at the restaurant. Tenten nodded. The girls laughed.

"Okay but seriously lets get down to business." Sakura say calming her self.

"So far, Neji doesn't seem to respond to fan girls or the aggressive type." Temari stated. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he likes shy girls." Ino said. Just then the girls all looked at Hinata.

--------------------------------------

**-Somewhere else-**

"Gai sensei it is an honor to be back isn't it." said lee

"Why yes lee our training in the land of waves was very youthful, but now where back and we can train and have a youthful bond with our whole team. Yosh! To the training grounds." Said Gai

"Yes Gai sensei." Lee nodded.

------------------------------------------

**-Training grounds-**

Neji was at the training grounds as usual; his back was against a tree while he meditated.

Footsteps could be heard Neji picked them up easily.

"How may I help you?" He asked without opening his eyes.

Tenten sweat dropped _'I hope he isn't still pissed about yesterday' _she thought. "M-morning Neji kun." Tenten said.

'_Neji kun' _a small smile was placed on his face. _'I like the sound of that' _he thought.

He nodded "Tenten." Tenten smiled knowing that he was not mad at her.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked.

Neji moved over a bit. "We'll meditate first, and then get into training." He said.

Tenten sat beside him "okay what do I do first?" she asked.

Neji opened his eyes. "Cross your legs, close your eyes and try to block out everything around you. That way it would seem has your in your own world." He said closing his eyes.

"Okay" Tenten said doing as she was told.

Neji opened his eyes once more and stared at the girl besides him. _'She's beautiful, why haven't I noticed this before' _he thought examining her.

**00**

"Neji, Tenten it is I rock lee, I have returned from my youthful training mission and I'm now here to pass my youthfulness to you all." Lee said walking towards them.

Neji rolled his eyes _'oh great just when I was beginning to like my time alone with Tenten he comes along.' _

Tenten eyes shot opened "L-lee! Oh my god lee your back." she said jumping up to hug him. Lee was kind of Tenten best friend in their squad.

"T-Tenten." Lee said shocked that she was hugging him, over the yeas lee had developed a crush on Tenten. Lee slowly began hugging her back.

"Grr…" Neji growled he was getting really annoyed; they had seemed to be hugging just a bit too long. _'What's this feeling? Why do I have the urge to take Tenten away from him' _Neji thought, as he question this new feeling. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder.

"Ah Neji, you know what they say jealousy is never a pretty thing." Gai said looking at Tenten and Lee talk.

"Hn' Neji 'hned' jerking Gai's hand of his shoulder, he walked over to Tenten and grabbed her pulling her towards a different area of the training ground. Lee stood there confused.

"Gai sensei I do not understand what just happened." Lee said

Gai chuckled "Someday you'll understand Lee someday."

**00**

"N-Neji kun is something wrong" Tenten said blushing do to the fact that Neji was still holding her hand.

Neji looked at their hands and quickly let go. "Hn, nothings wrong lets train." He said turning his head so he could hide his blush.

"Okay" she said.

**-1 hour later-**

They had been training for a while and Gai had told them it was now time to switch partners. So Tenten fought Gai, while Neji fought Lee.

"Neji after my training in the wave country, I must tell you that I have gotten a lot stronger." Lee warned

"Tch whatever you still can't hurt me." Neji said getting into a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that" Lee said rushing over to Neji.

Neji quickly blocked the punch Lee was going to give him. Neji smirked. "Is that all you got."

Lee once again aimed a punch, Grabbed hold of lee's hand and flung him towards a tree.

Tenten gasped "lee!" she said.

Lee looked at Tenten and gave her a thumb's up sign. Tenten giggled.

Neji fisted tighten as he watched the scene before him. He quickly took out a kunai and threw it at lee. Lee not having enough time to dodge it got hit in the shoulder. Lee winced and got up "Smart move you made, you saw an opportunity and used it" he said pulling out the kunai.

Neji smirked and looked at Tenten, but his smirked fell when he saw that she was glaring at him. _'Why is she mad?'_ Neji thought. Neji was so distracted that he didn't have enough time to doge lee's kick and ended flying towards a tree. _'Shit! I shouldn't get so distracted'_ Neji thought.

"Okay you two that's enough" Gai said "training's over now" he looked in the sky and saw a messenger hawk. "Looks like I'm being called to the hokage" and with that he bid his goodbyes.

----------------------------------------------------

"Lee, are you okay." Tenten said running towards her best friend.

"I'm fine Tenten." Lee said.

Tenten gasp "No your not you got hurt, see your shoulders bleeding." She stated.

"Oh that's nothing." Lee lied

Tenten pulled something out of her pocket. "Pull your sleeve down." She commanded.

"w-what" lee said.

"Come on let me rub this ointment on it." She said, Lee sighed and pulled his sleeve down. Tenten rubbed the ointment on it. "There all better" she said with a smile. Lee blushed.

"Thanks Tenten." Lee said getting up. "See you later." He said. Tenten waved him off.

**00**

Neji gritted his teeth it took all his strength not to go over their and kill Lee for stealing _his_ Tenten's attention from him. When he saw that lee was leaving he calmed down a bit, he tried to get up but fell down. He winced right now his shoulder felt like hell.

"Neji kun! Are you okay" Tenten said running towards him.

"Hn" he said turning his head.

"Come on, where does it hurt?" she asked concerned.

"Tenten I'm fine" he said trying to get up but failed.

"It's your shoulder isn't it" she said. Neji said nothing.

"Let me check it." She said moving his shirt aside. Neji stopped her hand.

"You don't have to" he said.

She smiled "I want to Neji kun." Neji pulled his shirt over his head. Tenten blushed tenfold. Neji smirked at her reaction.

"See something you like." He said still smirking. Tenten blushed more, she really wanted to look away but she couldn't, Neji had a nice tan and washboard abs.

"M-maybe I shouldn't do this" she stammered looking away.

"What's the matter Tenten?" Neji said in a sexy voice.

"N-not-thing, nothing" she said quickly. "o-okay this may burn a little" she said putting some of the ointment on her fingers. He nodded. She place to fingers on his shoulder blade and smeared the ointment over the bruise area.

"Where'd you get this ointment?" Neji asked

"Hinata Chan gave me it" she answered putting a bit more over the bruise. "All done." She said with a smile. Neji got is shirt and pt it back on. Tenten leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.

"Thanks" Neji mumbled.

"What was that?" Tenten asked not hearing him.

"I said thanks." he said bit louder.

Tenten blushed." No problem Neji kun."

-**Inside Tenten's mind-**

"_I said thanks" Neji said_

"_No problem Neji kun._

"_Tenten can I ask you something." Neji said_

"_What is it Neji Kun?" Tenten asked._

"_Tenten can I kiss you" Neji said blushing._

"_Neji kun" Tenten said in a whisper._

_Neji tilted her chin and was about to seal the kiss when…_

**-Outside Tenten's mind-**

Neji had been staring at Tenten for a while now, he was getting worried she seemed top be sleeping but why was she smiling. Neji moved closer to her face, he tensed. _'What's this feeling? Why do I have the sudden urge to kiss her?' _ He thought looking at her lips. _'They look so soft and pink, maybe if I kiss her while she's asleep she'll never know' _he thought as she moved closer. Tenten stirred in her sleep.

"N-Neji kun" she said opening her eyes to meet with clear eyes. A blush spread across both teen faces. Neji eyes widened slightly and he backed away.

"T-this isn't what it looks like" he said. Tenten just sat their stunned.

'_Was Neji about to kiss me' _was the only thought running through her mind.

"Tenten….?" He asked

Tenten heart was beating fast and her face had gotten redder. "Uh I'll see you later Neji Kun, I g-got something to do." She said before running out of the training grounds.

Neji groaned he seriously needed to talk to some one or a certain group of people about his problem and he knew just who these persons would be.

**-Meanwhile with Tenten-**

'_I can't believe what just happened; I have to tell the girls' _she thought smiling.

-----------------------------------------

**Author corner: well their you go here's chapter four.. hoped you liked it. Okay so maybe Tenten wasn't shy but would that be weird if she was.. so what I did was give her all the kindness and caring that Hinata had. Don't forget to review…. Oooo what's this did any one sense a bit of jealousy in this chapter and looks like Neji cant control his hormones anymore lol. He's going to be in hell the next chapter. Oh and if you didn't know I wrote a song fic about Hinata and Naruto its called 'this girl cant help it' check it out. Well bye for now.**

**-purpleface14**


	5. tenten the seducee or the seduced?

**Chapter 5- Tenten the seducee or the seduced…. And yes yes yes!.**

**Author corner:… lots and lots of reviews , that's all I can say.. so thanks.. Hmm the story's coming to an end soon, well yeah. I notice most of you liked the Hinata chapter also .. hehe your reviews made me smile lol.. on with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------**

"Pfft" was the sound of soda coming out of Ino's mouth as she just heard the news about Tenten and Neji.

"Gee thanks Ino, if we girls wanted to take a bath, we would have liked it sprayed on us with soda, rather than a nice tub filled with warm water." Temari said sarcasm dripping as Sakura, Hinata and she was now wet and sticky with Ino's soda.

"Um... Sorry" Ino said laughing nervously.

"Anyway back to Tenten" Sakura said looking at Tenten who was still blushing. "Are you sure he was going to kiss you?" Sakura asked.

"Uh I'm not really sure, but when I opened my eyes he was right in front of me. Then he backed away really quick." Tenten answered. The girls all nodded their heads.

"He was going to kiss you." Temari said. "I'm sure of it."

"Are you serious?" Tenten screamed. "Why the hell did I open my eyes." She groaned pulling a pillow from her bed… she started to scream into it. The girls all sweat dropped.

**00**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**-Hyuuga mansion-**

"Dude…" Naruto said, after what Neji just told them.

"I know." Neji said running his hand through his hair.

"Chicken..." Sasuke said, causing Neji to glare at him.

"troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Why didn't you just kiss her?" Naruto asked.

"I panicked" Neji mumbled.

"Tch." Sasuke snorted. Causing Neji to be pissed off

"What the hell were you going to do uchiha?" Neji said

"Kiss her." Sasuke said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah well… I couldn't" Neji said, hoping no one would ask why.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

Neji mentally slapped himself. "I'veneverkissedagirlbefore." he said in a rush.

Sasuke smirked. "What was that?"

"I've never kissed a girl before" he repeated through gritted teeth. Sasuke smirk widened. While Naruto and Kiba started to laugh.

"Troublesome…" shikamaru stated.

**00**

**-------------------------------**

"Okay Tenten you know what we got to do right." Hinata asked. Tenten shook her head 'no'. "We must….." Hinata started to whisper into her ear. Tenten eyes widened.

"I can't do that!" Tenten shrieked.

"What'd you say…?" Temari asked curious. Hinata leaned over to Temari and whispered into her ear.

"Hinata!" Temari screamed. "That's perfect." She squealed. Sakura and Ino looked at Temari confused.

"Ino we need your help with this one. We're going to make Tenten into a seductress." Temari said.

"Wow Hinata who knew you we're so evil." Sakura said.

"To my house we go!" Ino cheered.

**00**

**---------------------------------------**

**-Hyuuga mansion-**

"I am not kissing that." Neji said for the twentieth time that night.

"Aw come on Neji, think of it as practice." Naruto said holding up a cantaloupe with to oranges pasted on the top to make it look like Tenten. Kiba started to chuckle, while Sasuke was smirking during the whole thing. Shikamaru just wished this thing wasn't so troublesome.

"Don't you have anything that looks more….Tenten like?" Neji asked.

"No" the boys answered.

"Give me the damn fruit" Neji said grabbing the fruit from Naruto. He walked into the closet.

"I say we open it in about one minute." Sasuke said.

The boys all agreed.

**00**

**-----------------------------------------------**

It was now the next day and as usual Tenten was going to the training grounds, but today Tenten wasn't just ordinary Tenten. Today our Tenten was wearing a red halter dress that showed a lot of her cleavage and the dress finished about two inches above her knee and black pumps, her hair was down and curled, also she wore a bit a lip-gloss and blush . She wore a large trench coat to cove it all up.

Neji was by the tree meditating. Tenten took this as an opportunity and walked in front of him.

"Morning Neji kun" she said trying to sound seductive. Neji opened an eye and looked at Tenten, but quickly closed it and opened both.

"T-Tenten." He said standing up. "You-you look-"He started but couldn't speak cause of what Tenten did next. Tenten took off the trench coat.

"Neji kun don't stare, your making me blush." Tenten said trying to cover her self.

'_Damn I didn't know Tenten had all those curves…what the hell." _Neji thought but felt something dripping from his nose. Moving his hand up to his nose he realized it was blood. _'Oh shit'_ he thought turning around.

"Neji kun is everything alright?" Tenten asked walking close to him. Neji wiped his nose.

"Yeah everything's fine." He said. "But how are you going to train wearing that." He said eyeing her up and down. Tenten blushed.

"I wasn't planning on training today." She said walking close to him, he walked back.

"y-you weren't?" he asked.

"Nope" she said pushing him lightly. Neji back hit the tree. He winced in pain, he didn't fully recover from that hit lee gave him. "Awww is Neji Kun hurt…" she cooed. " Here let me make it all better." She whispered into his ear. Neji kneeled on the floor and Tenten went behind him.

"Doesn't this feel better?" She asked massaging his shoulders. A moaned escaped Neji lips, as he closed his eyes. _'Oh kami this feels so good'_ he thought getting lost into his own world. Tenten blushed she wasn't expecting that answer. _'Okay Ino said to whisper sweet things into his ear and blow playfully…well here goes nothing.' _She thought leaning down. "Does my Neji kun like that." she whispered biting playfully on his ear.

"god Tenten." Neji moaned.

"What is it Neji Kun." She said licking the shell of his ear. Neji opened his eyes and moved Tenten hands, he faced her.

"What is it Neji kun did I do something wrong." Tenten asked tilting her head.

"No Tenten…you didn't do anything wrong." He said getting up. "You don't have no idea what that was just doing to me." He mumbled.

Tenten stood up. "So why'd you stop me?" she asked.

'_What the hell is the matter with me … why do I feel the need to touch Tenten right now.' _he thought. "Tenten you have no idea how great that dress looks on you." Neji said facing her. Tenten blushed.

"Thanks Neji kun."She said

Neji moved close to her...Lust was fogging his mind at this point. Tenten walked back until her back touched the tree.

"You look so appetizing." He said putting his hand on her thigh. He moved his mouth against her neck.

'_This is just like my dreams.' _She thought.

"Tenten I have a question." He said against her neck, Causing chills to go down her spine.

"What is it Neji kun." She managed to choke out; Neji was moving his hands up and down her thigh.

"w-what ar-" he started but was cut off.

"Gai sensei!" lee shouted. Anime tears were flowing down his face at the scene in front of him.

"What is it lee?" Gai asked.

"…" lee just stared. Gai followed lee gaze and saw Tenten and Neji in a very …uh youthful position.

**-With Neji & Tenten-**

Neji twitched. He moved his hands from under Tenten's dress.

"Neji kun?" Tenten asked confused.

"Shh… Gai and lee are here" he murmured on her neck.

"What about your question?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up tonight and 7:00. Okay? You can call it a date perhaps." He smirked when he heard Tenten gasp. "You're going to join me right?" he asked. Tenten nodded 'yes'. "Good now let me do the talking." Neji said. He moved off of Tenten.

--------------------------------------

Lee was crying his eyes out because his beloved Tenten obviously didn't love him in the way he liked her.

"Neji, Tenten … uh I see you've been very youthful today." Gai said. Tenten blushed.

"Neji may I have a word with you." Gai said Neji walked towards him." Neji I think its time for the **talk. **Neji eyes widened in horror as Gai began to talk. "Well you see once their was a youthful man and the man saw a youthful woman-" Gai said walking further into the training ground Neji following.

**00**

**--------------------------------**

Tenten walked over to lee. "Lee are you okay?" She asked kneeling down to him.

"Yeah I'm fine everything's okay." He said looking down.

"Lee…" Tenten said resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay... I just don't understand why do you like him?" lee asked.

"lee its confusing…and I'm sure if I didn't know Neji I would have probably liked you." She said.

"Really?" lee asked.

"Yeah" Tenten said. "Look you're a great guy and I'm sure there's a girl out their for you. Just remember you'll always have a place in my heart." She said kissing his cheek.

"You're my best friend." She said hugging him, he hugged her back.

"Thanks Tenten" lee said standing up. "Oh and by the way you look great." lee said. Tenten blushed.

"Thanks lee." She said hugging him again.

'_I'll pick you up tonight and 7:00. Okay? You can call it a date perhaps'_ that thought ran through Tenten's mind. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Sorry lee I got to go." She said running as fast as she could in heels. _'I got date!'_ she thought with a smile. _'I need something to wear.'_

**00**

**------------------------------------**

**-With Gai and Neji-**

"And that is how the youthful man and woman made a youthful baby." Gai said smiling. Neji was twitching through the whole talk _'I've never heard anyone say the word youthful so many times'_

"Look Neji the reason I'm telling you all this is because … I don't want you and Tenten doing anything to fast maybe you two can wait a few years." Gai said. A tinge a red crawled on Neji's cheeks.

"Uh... I understand Gai sensei" Neji said nodding

**-With the girls-**

"She's not wearing that!" Sakura screamed.

"Why not!" Ino shouted

"It's slutty!" Sakura screamed back. "Now she can wear this." Sakura said

"Are you serious that look's like a dress my grandmother would wear." Temari stated.

The girls where currently at the mall and was tearing it apart looking for something for Tenten to wear.

"Uh girls how about this…" Hinata said holding up an outfit.

The girls gasp. "Hinata it's perfect."

"Now unto shoes." Ino said

"I say flats." Hinata said.

"No way heels." Sakura said.

"No!" Temari shouted.

Tenten let out a breath… boy was this going to take a while.

-------------------------------------

**Author corner: well hoped you like it... I'm getting writers block oh no!!!!!! So any suggestions are welcome... As a said before the story is ending -tear- , but until then plz review.**

**-purpleface14**


	6. the big date and spying,its all good

**Chapter 6- the big date and spying, but it's all good.**

**Author corner: It's the last chapter –SCREAMS- well I hope you guys will be satisfied with what's going to be happen. I would like to thank **_**Original Oreo**_** for the whole date Idea thing! Well I won't keep you waiting**

**One with the chapter… the final chapter:**

**--------------------------------------------------**

The girls had reached back to Tenten's house with two hours to get her ready before Neji came to pick her up.

"I call hair!" Temari shouted.

"I get make up!" Ino yelled.

"We get accessories!" Sakura and hanta said with a giggle.

"What do I get?" Tenten asked. The girls looked at her.

"A makeover!" they all yelled.

"But first take a shower." Sakura told her. Tenten sweat dropped.

-**Hyuuga mansion-**

"Geez Hyuuga your worst than girls, you actually called us here to pick up your outfit." Sasuke said.

"I didn't call you here, you all just showed up on my doorstep." Neji said.

"It was my idea!" Naruto exclaimed. "Since you're probably new to this dating thing we came to show you some tips and help you out." Naruto stated.

"I don't need your help." Neji said.

"Oh really what are you wearing?" Kiba asked. Neji looked down at himself.

"This…" he said gesturing to his regular attire.

"Neji Neji Neji" Kiba said shaking his head. "This isn't training; this is a date you got to impress the girl." Kiba said walking over to his closet.

"What's he here for?" Neji asked looking over to shikamaru who was sleeping on the couch.

"You may not believe this but Shikamaru's the most romantic out of all of us." Naruto said. "He's here to make up a plan on where you can take Tenten."

"What about Uchiha." Neji stated.

"Oh teme he's here to teach you some moves." Sasuke hearing this smirked.

"And you…." Neji said curious.

"I'm here to teach you how to loosen up!" Naruto said with a grin.

--------------------------------------------

**00**

**-Tenten's house-**

"Ow! Temari that hurts." Tenten said wincing. Temari was trying to get Tenten's hair out of her buns.

"Suck it up Tenten; it's not my fault the comb got tangled in your buns." Temari said pulling on the comb. Tenten had anime tears.

"But it is I told you to loosen the buns first." She mumbled

**00**

**-Hyuuga mansion-**

"So you're saying I take her to a horror move?" Neji asked.

"Yeah" Shikamaru said.

"That way when she gets scared, you place her hand over her shoulder and bring her closer to you." Sasuke said.

"Oh… I see." Neji said.

"Okay here practice." Naruto said, bringing in a broomstick with a cantaloupe on it as a head and to oranges for the buns. Kiba began to snicker.

"You have got to be kidding me." Neji mumble.

"Neji kun is something the matter." Kiba said from behind the dummy, he was imitating Tenten. Neji twitched.

"She doesn't sound like that." He said.

Kiba began to uh….cry "Neji kun how dare you tell me how I sound! I- I hate you" he said still imitating Tenten. Neji glared at Kiba.

"You guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru said massaging his head.

**00**

-**Tenten's house-**

"Do I have to where makeup." Tenten whined.

"Yes!" Ino said, "Now keep still your gonna make it smudge.

---------------------------

**-1 hour and 45 minutes later-**

The girls had just finish with Tenten's make over.

"You guys I love it!" Tenten said examining her self in the mirror. Tenten was wearing a long sleeve green shirt with a blue jeans vest that stopped right under her bust over it, a Blue jeans mini skirt, and white tennis. Her hair was fixed in two low pony tails, and she had two big hoop earrings in her ears along with a necklace that had a Kunai shaped charm. She was also wearing a bit of eye liner and blush with pick lip-gloss.

"Oh Tenten your so beautiful." The girls said looking at their make over.

-Ding dong- rang the door bell.

"Oh my god that's him!" Tenten shrieked." I look horrible I need to change! This skirt makes me look fat." She said panicking. The girls did an anime fall.

"Tenten calm down you look wonderful, now open the door." Sakura said, pushing her to the door. Tenten took a deep breath and opened the door. Her mouth dropped open with what she saw in front of her. Their on her doorstep stood Neji, he was wearing a blue long sleeve button down shirt with a white shirt inside and khaki pants. His hair was done in his usual hair style and he wore some brown shoes. But you see this was all shocking to Tenten because she never saw him out of his training clothes.

"H-hi Neji kun" Tenten said nervously. Neji smirked.

"Why hello Tenten, don't you look beautiful tonight." He said causing Tenten to blush

"Uh thank you." She said

"So should we be on our way" he said extending his hand. Tenten took it and nodded her head while closing the door.

"Kyaa! Wasn't that the most kawii thing you've ever seen?" Sakura shrieked. The girls nodded.

"Our little Tenten's finally grown up." They all said with anime tears. "whaaaaa" they cried.

"_It's in your eyes_

_I can tell what you're thinking _

_My heart is breaking to-" _Rang one of the girls phone interrupting theircrying fest.

"My phone." Hinata said taking her phone out of her pocket she then answered it.

"Hello?" Hinata answered "Hi Naru kun…. Oh really... they love that... Okay meet you in thirty minutes… yeah I love you to... bye" she said and hung up.

"The guys wanted to know if you girl were into a little spying to night" Hinata informed them. The girl all smirked knowing exactly who they were going to spy on.

"Of course" they said

"Okay let's get ready; well meet them at the movies in half an hour." With that said the girl all went there separate ways.

-**Neji and Tenten-**

Tenten and Neji had just arrived at the movie theater, today it was old movie day and the theater shown all kind of movies from the U.S. which were filmed from like the late 80s and in every category.

"So how about we watch psycho" Neji said looking at a poster. Tenten froze, even though she was a tomboy she still didn't like horror movies.

"Is something the matter?" Neji asked.

"N-no every things fine that sounds like a great movie" Tenten said with a smile. Neji nodded and went to the ticket booth.

"Okay let go inside." He said taking her hand.

-**Behind the bushes-**

"Wasn't that the cutest?" Ino said, the girls all agreed. While the boys rolled their eyes.

"Their watching psycho lets go" Shikamaru said.

-**Inside the theater-**

"Uh you want anything to drink or something" Neji asked rubbing the back of his neck, as you can see Neji was nervous. Tenten shook her head and ran over to the snack counter.

"I'll have this and this and that Ooo and that-" she said pointing to everything.

"Whoa slow down Tenten… after this we're going to dinner." Neji informed.

Tenten blushed embarrassed. "Uh I'll just have some popcorn and a soda please" she said.

"Make that two sodas" Neji said. The clerk nodded and wet to get their things. He came back in a couple of seconds and gave them the order. Neji paid and he and Tenten went to find the theater room.

-**A couple paces behind them-**

"There on the move again" Sasuke said.

"Lets go" Temari said.

"Wait Naruto kun isn't done yet." Hinata said

"Dammit Naruto they don't sell ramen, lets go." Sakura yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming" he said disappointed.

**-Back to Neji and Tenten-**

They had found seats in the middle of the theater and just in time to because the movie was just starting. The gang had also found seats but they were in the back.

-**20 minutes later-**

The movie was twenty minutes in and Tenten had not been scared…yet, she was enjoying herself. Moving her hand into the popcorn bin so she could get a big handful of popcorn, she felt something not popcorn like… she looked down and noticed it was Neji's hand. Gasping she quickly moved her hand and blushed.

"S-sorry." She said quietly.

"N-no problem" he said with a blush also.

They continued to watch movie and a hurdling scream could be heard. Tenten closed her eyes. Neji looked down at her and took this opportunity to make a 'move', hesitantly he placed his arm around her shoulder and Tenten leaned her head against is him. Tenten looked up at Neji shocked. Neji looked down at her and gave her a small smile. They continued to watch the movie in piece.

-**The gang-**

"Go Neji!" Naruto exclaimed quietly.

"Shh!" an old woman said turning around.

"Listen granny why don't you go back to watching the movie I didn't do anything." Naruto said.

"Humph" the old woman said getting up. A few minutes later the woman came back and the gang got thrown out of the theater. So what did the do the remaining time be the hell out Naruto.

**00**

The movie ended and Neji and Tenten came out hand and hand.

"S-so what's next" Tenten asked she was still al little shaken up from the movie.

"How about we go to that new restaurant." Neji suggested.

"okay." she said.

**-The gang-**

So after beating Naruto up, the guy stayed a good distance away from the dating couple.

"Oh Naru kun how do you get your self in these situations." Hinata mumbled dragging her boyfriend along.

-**New restaurant- (I am o so original aren't I!)**

"Wow Neji this place is unbelievable." Tenten said in awe. The restaurant they went to was a different culture restaurant meaning it had all types of different foods.

"So what kind of food you feel like eating?" Neji asked.

"Uh…Italian" She said

"Okay." He answered.

"Seat for two please." Neji said

"Right this way." Said the person who walks the people to their seats.( **I'm embarrassed I cant remember what you call them) **"your waiter will be here momentarily." The guy said.

"Hello my name is Daisuke and I will be your waiter for tonight." Said a young teenage boy who looked to be a year older than Tenten, he had Black hair and green eyes green eyes. "So what will be your orders?"

"I'll have the spaghetti and a coke." Neji said.

"What about you pretty lady." Daisuke said obviously flirting.

"I'll have the lasagna and ice tea please." She said with smile.

"Okay your order will be with you soon." He left.

"Uh Tenten will you excuse me, I got to use the rest room." Neji said getting up, she nodded her head and Neji went on his way.

-**The gang-**

"Do you see them?" asked Kiba

"No…" said shikamaru

"There they are!" Ino said

"Quick lets get a booth in he back." Sakura said.

"Hey who's that with Tenten?" Hinata asked

-**With Tenten-**

"Hey babe... How about after my shift you dump that loser you were with and come back to my place for a little fun." said Daisuke. Tenten looked up.

"Excuse me?" she said slightly angry. He moved a bit closer to her and places his hand on Tenten's thigh.

"You heard me babe…ill even leave my job early so we can just ditch the dude." He whispered into her ear. That made Tenten snap. She pushed him away from her and grabbed a fork.

"Look around here people call me the weapon mistress... and if you don't move right now I will have to use this fork as a weapon and you wouldn't like that." She said dangerously, nobody disses her Neji kun.

"Whoa I was only joking: He said getting up and running into the kitchen.

"Joke my ass you were so serious!" she screamed

"Uh Tenten?" Neji asked sitting back down.

"Oh hey Neji kun…: she said laughing nervously.

"Did I miss anything?" he said.

"Nope nothing" she said quickly.

"Hi I'm your new waiter Yuki… uh from some reason Daisuke doesn't want to serve this table so here's your food enjoy." She said resting the food on the table. They began to eat their food and have idle chitchat.

-**The gang-**

"Did you just see that?" Kiba asked

"Yeah Tenten's scary." Naruto said.

**-Neji and Tenten-**

They had just finished eating their food and were now on their way.

"So what do you want to do?" Neji asked. Tenten looked up at the sky.

"The sky's so beautiful tonight and I don't think its going to rain, maybe we can go on a walk?" she asked tilting her head.

'_She's so cute'_ he thought. Neji smirked "right this way my lady" he said putting his hand out which Tenten accepted with a giggle.

"I've never seen you like this Neji kun." Tenten said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well your talking more and you seem more sociable and happy." She said latching on to his arm.

He chuckled. "Yeah well I can say the same thing for you, you haven't been your self this week now have you." He said. She blushed. They both walked into a deserted field and decided to sit down by a tree. Tenten rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ne… Neji kun earlier today you said you had a question to ask me?" Tenten asked.

'_Her hair smells like kiwi' _he thought.

-**The gang a couple minutes earlier-**

"Great shortcut Naruto" Sasuke said glaring at him. You see the gang wanted to reach their before Neji and Tenten so Naruto told him he knew a short cut and led them down a path which they got attacked by dog but thanks to Akamaru they made it out okay.

"Just look at my outfit it's ruined!" Ino exclaimed.

"Don't worry babe…" Kiba started whispering into Ino's ear, Ino blushed.

"Ugh you guys stop, just stop right there" Shikamaru said.

"Shh their talking" Sakura said.

-**Back with Neji and Tenten-**

"hmm" Neji said nuzzling her neck. Tenten gasp.

"N-Neji some one might see." She stuttered.

"Tenten we're in a deserted field no one comes this way." He said hovering over her.

-**With the gang-**

"Oh my" Hinata said

"Hina Chan cover your eyes. Naruto said putting his hand over her eyes.

"Uh I think we should go." Sakura suggested

"Are you kidding me this is getting good." Sasuke said not wanting to leave.

"Pervert kun I'll show you something if you take me home..." Sakura said seductively.

"Bye guys." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand and went off.

"Yeah Sakura's right we should leave" Temari said walking home with Shikamaru

"Come on Hina Chan…lets go get some ramen" Naruto said Hinata nodded her head.

Kiba kissed Ino. "Let's get you home before your dad kills me" Ino giggled a linked her arm with his and they walked home.

**-Back with Neji and Tenten-**

Neji let go of the breath he was holding. "Good their gone." He said rolling off of Tenten.

"They?" Tenten asked

"Yes the guys they've been following us all night." Neji said.

"I'll kill them." Tenten mumbled.

Neji chuckled. "We'll do that tomorrow but…" he started.

"But…"Tenten edged on.

"My question is what you are doing to me." He said looking at the ground. Tenten got on her knees.

"I don't understand Neji kun." She said. He looked at her.

"Tenten for the past few days you've been having different personalities and they just made me see that I really like you… the old you."

"Neji kun…" Tenten said in a whisper.

"I miss the way you dress, your tomboyish attitude, the way you act…Tenten I want you to know-to know that you don't have to change for me." He said meaning every word he said. Tenten scooted close to him.

"Neji kun… is all that true?" she asked hoping that he would b telling the truth.

"Yes it's all true." He said.

"Oh my gosh Neji ... why didn't you tell me this we could have avoided all of this, But I guess I'm the stu-" Tenten started but was cut off by Neji lips on hers. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her on his lap.

'_It's better than I imagined' _Tenten thought

'_It's better than the fruit.' _Neji thought.

They separated from lack of air. "You talk too much…"Neji started. "But I guess it comes with having my old Tenten back." He said giving her a light kiss.

"So… does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?" she asked.

"What do you think" he said with a chuckled.

She kissed him, "I think that means yes."

**-------------------------------------------------**

**00**

**-The next day-**

Our new couple could be seen walking down the street hand in hand.

"Look there they are." Tenten said pointing to the gang.

"You know the plan?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded her head.

"Hey guys!" Tenten said

"hey." The gang greeted.

"So we would like to tell you guys that we're a couple now!" she said holding up their laced hands.

"But I guess you guys would no that right…" Neji started. "Considering that you followed us everywhere." He yelled. The gang got up slowly…

"We can explain…" Temari said.

"You're not going to explain to us! You're going to need a doctor when we're done with you!" she yelled. The gang just ran.

Neji give her a quick kiss. "I go left you take right" he said. Tenten nodded. He kissed her once more.

'_I love you my one and only Tenten.' _With that thought they were off.

'_I love you to Neji kun'._

-------------------------------------

**00**

**Author corner: There you have it... That's the end, plz don't cry I know its so sad lol... I would like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed and added me to your c2s, favs, and alert list. It means so much to me... But you know what would mean more if you gave a review for the last chapter... hehe think of it as a early birthday gift for me... My birthdays tomorrow as in the 19 of November.**

**So anyway.. look out for my Next story that is if I post it I already have it written out I just got to fix it up a bit and post it, if I do that will be in December so add me to your author alerts and yeah be ready.. Don't for get to be on the look out for my one shot either. Bye for now**

**-purpleface14**


End file.
